the drama scene
by x.Miss.bubbles.xy
Summary: jessi was an outsider in junior high but as soon as she meets the famous shane gray in high school, her life turns around and she finds herself the center of attetion . but is it realy what she wants?


_the drama scene _

_**I would like to dedicate this to anyone who has ever been confused about how they feel , about how they feel about someone else or even about themselves ... you'll make it just stay strong and follow your heart and I promise you'll be alright**_

_**to Meggie , for always being there when I needed you most- your like my sister **_

_**to Taylor and torree , you guys are the best damn ninja sisters in the world !!**_

_**and to the few people who inspired me to write this story , I'm not menitoning any names but thankx anywasy**_

sorry about all the typos , if there are any

it was a week before my first day of high school and I was so not looking forward to it , I was never the most popular girl in school and although I made friends well I didnt think this year was going to be anything to look forward too. I was shopping on day with my best friend meg when she told me something I never wanted to hear " did you hear that shane gray is coming to our school this year , can u believe it " ... she said this with such excitement that I wanted to puke. that egotistical popstar jerk ... at my school , this was going to be even worse then I thought . For several more days all I could think was why it was always me that this happened too , I hated him , loved his music ...well connect 3's music but I hated him .

it was the day before school started when I got hom from my walk to find my sister in the living room with the TV blasted to celebrity news about Shane and connect 3 , apparently the news that he was coming to newwest high was not big ... but their breakup was . shock was all that passed over me , CONNECT 3 BREAKING UP!! ... that wasnt possible , it just wasnt not when he was coming here to my school , everyone would hate him . as soon as my sister saw my face she knew something was up but she was nice enough to leave it ... until dinner . " what was with u earlier anyways jess?" ... but all I could say was that I was shocked is all that they were breaking up , but from the look on her face I knew she didnt believe me . I woke up early the next morning to make sure I looked good for the first day fo high school , I was so excited but so nervous . A pair of skinnys , a bright multy-colored tank and vest and a pari of converse later and Iw as ready to go . In my old school me and my friends were total outsiders but now we had a chance to make a new simble , a new place in the drama scene . I got downstairs and my sister was waiting with a face of pure loath on ... I was guessing she had heard about Shane " when were u planning on telling me that a world famous singer was coming to ur school?" I pretended I didnt know but I dont tihnk it worked very well " I have no idea what your talking about . I shut the door behind me after I grabbed my cell , i-pod and bag from the front hall . I turned on my phone just as meg called me " hey girl where r you ?" she sounded out of breath " I'm just leaving my house now why?" this time it took forever for her to get it out " I'm at school , he should be here soon " " who " I had totaly forgotten her obbsession with connect 3 " oh shane ... sorry I forgot " and with that I told her I would be tehre soon ... well I had planned on it untill I ran into someone coming around the corner " oh sorry ... do you tihnk you could help me ? I'm trying to find newwest high "... I couldnt place that voice but I knew I knew the voice , I looked up to see someone I never expected too ... it was hane gray himself , and then I froze " umm... ya I'm headed there now , if u needed help you could just follow me "... he looked at me like I was nuts " do you know who I am ?" haha , that made me laugh " of course why wouldnt I ?" he smiled " most people dont act totaly normal when I meet them , they are usually freaked out or excited ... your the first girl I've met who dosnt do that ... thanks though " I smiled ... what was I thinking I should so call meg , but I got so caught up in the moment I forgot all about her . As I showed him around we walked and talked , he told me how connect 3 was only on temporary leavce , until he got things straight ... jason too . I liked talking to him , considering how much I had ahted him befoir I definaitly saw why I hadnt liked him ... TV was a big one and poloroids . he was different then I thought , and I like dhaving a guy to talk to who was totaly chill not to mention we practicly matched today , both wearing skinnys , converse and tanks with a vest . I had totaly forgotten about the outside world ... until my pocket vibrated " just a sec , its my sister " I picked up the phone " what iis it D ?" I said it like I was mad at her , whihc technikly I was for iunteupting me and shane " did I just see you walking with shane gray? " oh no , she saw me ... and with shane , this couldnty get any worse " ya I guess you did , he needed help finding the school so I offered " she scremed one of those annoying littlegirl screams . I told her I would talk to her later and me and shane continused to walk , and then we met with meg ... and then it began " oh ... am I interupting ? " I looked at her like I would burn her eyes out " may I speak with u a minute jessi ? " she pulled me aside as I smiled back at shane " what the hell are you doing , why didnt you call me and tell me you were with shane gray? " she looked royally pissed now ... but what was I supposed to say " I'm sorry I got caught up in th emoment but can I please go I like talking to him ... " she let go of my arm and I lead her back to shane " hey , shane I would like you to meet my friend ... shane this is meg , meg this is shane " he smiled and waved , she did the same and then we walked into high school ... a very bad idea. the first thing we saw was shay lanker... the prettiest , girliest girl in newwest . everyone loathed her and yet they wanted to be her , and as soon as she saw me ... she laughed but then she was shane and she smirked . " shane ... can I speak with you a minute " I pulled him aside to tell him " I need to tell you to stay away from shay lanker , she will detroy you ... shes just another groupy , trust me " I knew he was happy to hear me say this " lets go " what surprised me was ... he took my hand and led me in the opposite direction of shay . I looked back as meg staird at my hand , I gave her my wide eyes and thought ... what am I doing

that night when I got hom I went sriaght to my room , my first day was great but something was wrong with me , I liked my friend brice , but I was strating to like shane too ... realy like him ... but I knew someone else liked me too , what was I supposed to do . I was so confised , I had to call shane ... he gave me his number after chem today . I called him ... bbut when he picked up I couldnt get out what I wanted and I just said " hi " but he knew it was me and that something was wrong " whats wrong jessi ?" and with that I had no choice , he asked so I let him know ... I told him everything , and then he said something that shocked me " I'm coming over ok , to your hosue .. right now " I gave him directions and within ten minutes I heard the doorbell ring , luckly I was home alone , mom and dad were out of town and meg was at the first sleepover of the year . as soon as I opened the door shane imbraced me in a hug , whihc I cant complain felt so right. " I'm sp sorry I made you feel like you had to choose" I was shocked when he said that , cause once again it wasnt what I expected . " what do you mean , I wasnt complaining ... I like you , but I dont know what to do , I'm do confused about this whole thing ". he followed me up to my room where we sat on the bed and talked for what weemed like hours , " I like you too jessi , alot but I dont want you to feel like yo have to choose between me and the othe guy " all I could think was , are you nuts ? ... and I couldnt help but momve in for a kiss , I knew it wasnt the right time but I had too , I couldnt help it . I liked how we were so connected to each other , those little sparks went off everytime he touched me ... but when we kissed , well that was another story . after that night I knew everythin was going to change ... and it did , derasticly .

_thats the end of chapter 1 , hope you like it ... this is only my second so its kinda short , but I hope you guys liked it ...let me know -thx _


End file.
